


A Different Sort of Princess

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere during beginning of S2, after Hiro already meets Kensei and starts to get him on the path of being a hero.</p><p>"And you wouldn't mind being my princess for me, would you carp?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Sort of Princess

"Hey, Carp!"

Hiro turns around and finds himself face to face with Kensei.

"Kensei?"

Kensei had a very determined look on his face.

"Did it ever name who my princess was?"

Hiro shakes his head, wondering where Kensei was going with this.

"No. It never says any name." Actually if he thought about it, the original text of the Kensei scrolls had been a word that both meant princess, but was also another form of the word lover…

Kensei looked quite satisfied.

"Good. Then I won't be screwing with anything of your precious time line if I—"

He drags Hiro closer, causing the time traveler to squeak, and kisses him hard. Hiro found himself kissing Kensei back when his mind was going; (What are you doing?!...Actually, keep letting him do that tongue thing…)

As their tongues and mouths meet with a heated fervor, Hiro forgot anything he was supposed not to do, he even forgot basic arithmetic, but who needed that after all?

When Kensei finally pulls back, and Hiro can remember how to add 2 and 2 together again, he looks at Hiro and smiles at him, wrapping his arms around him, keeping him close.

"…kiss you," he finished, still smiling down at Hiro who was still blinking a bit dazedly. "And you wouldn't mind being my princess for me, would you carp?"

Hiro could almost feel the timeline trying to bang him on the head, but he found that he didn't care all too much about the timeline, in fact he had a feeling that if he had kept up with what he was doing, making his heart believe that he cared for Yaeko when he truly cared for another, that it would end up badly.

"…I'm not going to put on a dress."

Kensei laughs aloud and Hiro had never heard such a wonderful sound. The immortal samurai leans down.

"I wouldn't expect you to; you're much cuter this way, carp."

He seals the deal with a kiss.

(While someone else in the near (now not possible) future, opens his eyes inside a coffin.

"Oh, good.")

(Also…

[Yes! I finally talked Hiro into bed! Now what does he like to say?...YATTA! Ando thought.

He jumps onto Hiro and starts to lean down to kiss him when the time-traveler disappears.

"You've got to me kidding m—"

POOF! )

Hiro blinks suddenly and has an odd picture in his head as he pulls away from Kensei.

"Why do I get the feeling that someone is happy and the other seems rather sexually frustrated?" asked Hiro.

Kensei shrugs.

"Don't know, don't care. Although…" He looks critically at Hiro. "Does being my princess mean like being a bride? Do I have to carry you over the threshold or something, carp? A good deed before I deflower the princess?"

Hiro blushes.

\-------------


End file.
